


The In-Between

by Thraceadams



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Between Movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's been having dreams. They've only intensified after New York. And yet, she's trying to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aislinntlc for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**The In-Between**

 

Jane tossed and turned in her bed. She'd been unable to sleep since her return from New York. Frustrated, she sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was too bright here in London, so close to civilization she couldn't even see the stars.

Wrapping a blanket around her she got up and wandered over to the window to look out. It had been a long time since Thor left and all she'd managed to do was fail at opening a wormhole.

She'd seen the footage of him in New York and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't contacted her. Not even a little message through Agent Coulson, who was still very much alive despite Thor's brother-from-hell Loki killing him.

That was one good thing about working for S.H.I.E.L.D.; her security clearance gave her access to just about anything she wanted. And she thought Coulson had taken a liking to her. She was one of the first people he contacted after New York.

All he would say about Thor was that he'd asked about her and was glad she was safe. Nothing else. It made her angry. Made her want to risk breaking her hand by punching Thor the next time she saw him.

With a sigh and a last look out the window, she shuffled back to the bed in hopes of getting even the tiniest amount of sleep before she had to be up to look for Erik again and maybe get some more work done in the lab.

A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep with Thor's name on her lips.

_The mists cleared and Thor walked purposefully toward her, an amused smile playing about his lips. "You are vexed with me."_

_Jane frowned. "Damn right I am. You come to Earth and you can't even contact me? Obviously I mean after you saved the world and all. And how the hell did you get here in the first place? You didn't come the same way you did the last time. And why didn't you ever come back?"_

_"You have many questions," Thor said, moving closer._

_Involuntarily, Jane took a step back, only to find her back to a wall. She swallowed hard, looking up at him. Not because he intimidated her, he never had. But her anger and the deep hurt of missing him battled within her._

_"I missed you," she said simply._

_"And I, you," Thor replied, reaching his hand up to cup the side of her face, thumb stroking over her cheekbone. "I miss you so much it hurts. The Queen says I am pining. My father says I am to choose a Queen from home and I know he and Sif both wish it would be her. But I can't, not when there's still a chance…"_

_She closed her eyes and pushed into the touch, relishing it after so long. Turning her face just enough to kiss his palm, she brought her own hand up to cover his. "Why do I only see you in my dreams?"_

_"Who says you're dreaming?" Thor chuckled._

_"Because I don't usually wear white frilly nightgowns and stand on windswept mountains."_

_Thor's smile grew broader and Jane's clothes instantly changed to her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite flannel shirt._

_"Better?"_

_Silently she nodded. "So is this your dream or mine?"_

_Thor shrugged. "Does it matter?"_

_"No, I guess not. Why are you here?"_

_Furtively, he looked around. "Something's coming. Something dark, evil. I came to warn you. It's going to touch your world and I'm not sure I can stop it."_

_"So you're coming back then?"_

_"I was always coming back."_

_"Be careful," she heard herself saying as he faded away still calling her name_

Jane woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body, and chills running up and down her spine. She glanced at the clock and it was only four-thirty, but she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

She grabbed her phone and checked her messages. Nothing. Her little 'doohickey' as Darcy called it, was disturbingly silent. Not even a peep.

Leaving the warmth of her bed, she went out to the kitchen to start some coffee while she showered and dressed. Her mind raced while the water washed over her. Different calculations, maybe something she could change, maybe her 'doohickey' wasn't calibrated correctly. All stuff she could check on when Darcy and her intern arrived.

An intern. Darcy had an intern. Jane wasn't even sure how that was possible. As long as he was helpful, she didn't care. Dressed and coffee in hand she went out into the living area to check her computers, all her readouts, anything that might possibly tell her something.

But of course there was nothing.

"Dammit Thor, where the hell are you?"

The memory of his voice from her dream was a like a caress, one that she'd been missing for two years. She never remembered the dreams when she woke up, just that she'd seen him, heard his voice, felt the ghost of his touch. It was annoying, infuriating, and frustrating as hell.

She frowned as her phone beeped. It was a reminder.

"Right." She said softly.

A lunch date. With a guy named Richard. She was trying to do as Darcy said, and move on. Even though they both knew it wasn't actually going to happen, she was at least trying. She looked down at her clothes and wrinkled her nose.

"Probably should put on something a bit more…" her voice trailed off as she drifted back into her bedroom.

Jane rifled through her closet, finally settling on a brown flowered dress. Slipping it on, she decided she'd treat herself to tea and scones out.

She dashed off a quick note to Darcy.

_Lunch with Richard._

_Don't forget to check the doohickey._

_See if you can finally track down Erik._

_We need him._

_Be nice to your intern._

_Love,_

_Jane._

Leaving her note on the table, she grabbed her coat and her purse, and with a last look around, walked out the door.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for naushika for Tashmas over on [Unicornify](http://unicornify.livejournal.com/)


End file.
